The American Winx Club
by borgdronewannabe
Summary: The Winx Club goes do Earth to research magic recently found there, and meet Jake Long. Can the combined powers of the Winx Club and Jake Long fend off the coming storm?
1. Chapter 1

Winx Club Meets Jake Long

The Winx Club girls stepped through the portal, and emerged in an alley. "Ah, New York City, the city that never sleeps. I've always wanted to see this city." Bloom announced.

"Why? This city is clearly a dump." Stella said as she stared at the trash.

"This city is one of the largest in North America. Any given day of the year, there are eight million people here. This will be a perfect place for our research." Bloom explained.

"Lets go to the house that Faragonda set up for us. How do we get there?" Musa asked.

"I don't know this city very well. Our best bet is to get a cab." Bloom answered.

"What's a cab?" Stella asked.

"A cab is a car that takes you where you want to go for a price. We tell the driver the address and he will take us there, after which we pay him." Bloom explained. They left the alley to find a cab. As they walked they heard a commotion coming from another alley. They followed the sounds, and found a dragon fighting a group of humans wearing uniforms and masks.

"Look a group of specialists are fighting a red dragon. We should go help." Stella suggested.

"No, I don't think so." Bloom responded. "They don't look like specialists. Specialists don't usually wear masks. I think we should learn more about them first. After all that's why we are here."

"Yo. Hunts-chumps. Why do you even try? You know that you can't beat the Am-Drag." The red dragon said as he swiped his tail and knocked a dozen onto their backs.

"Dragon! You, and all the other magical creatures will fall at the hands of the Huntsman!" One of the men stated as he shot a beam out of his spear. The Am-Drag easily dogded the attack.

"See that man said that they want to destroy all magical creatures. I'm sure that he means fairies like us too." Bloom said. "If we intervene we should help the dragon. So do we assist?" The rest of the Winx girls agreed. "Then let's go Enchantix." Bloom and the others activated their Enchantix forms, and entered the battle. "Dragon Net." Bloom said creating an orange net around one of the men.

"World Wide Web" Tecna called out as she created a green net around another one.

"Vine Snare." Flora called out and a vine ensnared another of the men. Layla created a pink coccoon around another man. He dropped to the ground. Stella trapped another man in a cage of light. Finally, Musa created a sound barrier around another of the men.

"So, Dragon, afraid to fight us on your own?" The Huntsman commented. "You had to call in your friends?"

"We just happened to be in the neighborhood and heard what you said about killing magical creatures. We didn't like it, so we chose to intervene." Bloom responded.

"You made the wrong choice in making the Hunts-Clan you enemies." Huntman stated as he took a shot at Bloom.

"We faced worse. Dragon Shield." Bloom said. Bloom created an orange shield to protect her from the shot. "Dragon Blast!" Bloom launched a ball of orange energy at the Hontsman. The ball hit his spear and forced him to drop it. He looked at the spear and saw that it was destroyed.

"Hunts-Clan these evil females are too powerful for the weapons we have we must fall back for now." All of the Hunts-Clan fell back and left the battle. Bloom and the others transformed back.

"Dragon Down." The Am-Drag became a young boy. "Hi I'm Jake Long, the American Dragon. Who and what are you?" Jake asked.

"I'm Bloom, and this is Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. We are fairies from the realm of Magix."

"And those little things flying over your heads?"

"Those are our bonded pixies. Piff, Chatta, Lockette, Digit, Amore, and Tune." Stella answered. "Do you live around here?"

"I'm the magical protector of the NYC."

"OK." Layla said confused.

"That means yes. He lives in the city. He should be able to help us. Jake, we came here for a research project. Our Headmistress got a house for us to stay in but We don't know how to find it." Bloom explained.

"What's the address?" Jake asked.

"1098 Rosewood st." Bloom answered.

"Rosewood is in the ritzy part of New York. Your headmistress must love you to fund such an expensive place."

"Well actually more than half of us are royality." Stella said. "I'm the Princess of Solaria, Bloom is the Princess of Sparx, Musa is the princess of the Harmonic Nebula, and Layla is the princess of Tides."

"I thought you said that you were from Magix."

"We are. Let me explain. We were born in different realms, but we all attend the school Alfea in the realm of Magix." Bloom commented.

"Well can you fly for long distances?"

"Just lead the way, we'll follow." Bloom said as she transformed back into her winx form. The other fairies did the same.

"First I think we need to speak with my grandpa. I want to know what he knows about fairies. Dragon Up." Jake said, and transformed into his dragon form. He flew away.

"Should we follow?" Musa asked.

"Well we are here for research so why don't we find out what they thought of us before now?" Bloom asked. The fairies followed the dragon to an electronic shop run by a older chinese man. They all transformed back into their human forms. "Hmm. An electronic shop ran by magical beings, makes me wonder about the magic shops in this realm." Bloom said as she giggled at the thought.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Jake,..." an older gentleman said as he started to yell in chinese.

"Gramps, listen. These girls are fairies who are here for some research project. I just wanted to know more about fairies from another realm, that's all."

"Jake, how did you meet these ladies?"

"Well, the Hunts-Clan attacked me and during the fight, these girls came and helped me deal with those Hunts-Chumps."

"Was Rose there?" A female asked as she entered the room.

"No, but the Huntsman was." Jake answered.

"Who are the Hunts-Clan?" Bloom asked.

"The Hunts-Clan are a group of humans that hunt magical creatures." Jake answered.

"Why" Stella asked.

"Becaue they think all yall magical creatures are evil." the female answered.

"You are not magical?" Layla asked.

"Nope I'm Trixie, and I'm one hundred percent human." Trixie answered.

"OOPS, we're so hosed if Mrs. F. finds out about you." Bloom said.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"It's the rules. We can't reveal our magical nature to an NMB." Layla answered.

"NMB? Is that an insult?" Trixie asked.

"Its not an insult. NMB stands for Non-Magical Being." Flora said.

"Why can't you reveal yourselves to NMBs?" Jake asked.

"Probably for the same reason as us." Gramps answered.

"Does any other human know about you?" Layla asked.

"Well, my friend Spud does, so does my mother."

"So your father is a dragon?" Bloom asked.

"No, he doesn't even know of magical creatures."

"So how are you a dragon?" Musa asked.

"My mother was born into a dragon family, but it skipped her generation. She's human, but knows all about magical creatures."

"Why do humans know of you?" Flora asked.

"Long story short, Spud, Trixie, and I broke a special crystal vase owned by Trixie's mom. We needed 500 to buy another one, and Prof. Rotwood was willing to pay 500 for proof of magical creatures. First I tried to cash in, but Rotwood wouldn't believe me when I brought proof of magical creatures to him. Finally, Trixie and Spud delivered me in my dragon form to him. I had to reveal I was that dragon to them, and they helped me escape. I was supposed to erase their memories of the event, but I couldn't do that to my friends. Now they help me as best they can."

"Who is Prof. Rotwood?" Bloom asked.

"A teacher at our school, he's obessed with proving the existance of magical creatures." Trixie answered.

"Jake, could you show us where the house is?" Stella asked.

"Alright, but first, Gramps what do you know about fairies from another realm?"

"Nothing, but I'll research it with Fu Dog."

"Fu Dog?" Techna asked.

"He's my animal guardian. Now follow me, I'll lead you to your house." Jake said as he flew off and the fairies followed him to the mansion. When they arrived, they took a look around the abandoned property. "Forget what I said before about your headmistress loving you. This place is a dump."

"Oh yeah? Well watch this." Bloom said as she and the other winx changed into their enchantix forms and proceeded to cast a series of spells on the place. When the girls were done, the place looked as good as new. "There. What do you think now?"

"You have got to teach me that."

"We would, but you don't have any winx." Musa replied.

"Any what?"

"Winx. It's essentially three things: one, our energy; two, its what guides us; and three, its our magical identities." Stella answered.

"Stella, that's the long version. Basically, winx is our magical powers." Bloom responded.

"Bloom you seem to know more about Earth than most of the others, why?"

"I'm from Earth."

"Stella said you were from Sparx."

"I am, but Sparx was destroyed when I was just a baby, so I was sent to earth. I was raised here for 15 years. Just before I started my freshman year in high school, I met Stella, and she said I was a fairy and convinced me to go to Alfea. During my freshman year at Alfea, I found out I was the last survivor of the Sparx royal family. "

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Don't feel bad, I know you didn't know. Besides, I found my real parents alive and well. With a little help from the other Winx, I was able to rescue them."

"You just said you were the last one."

"My parents disappeared from Sparx during the attack, just as I did. Everyone thought that we were all dead. When Mrs. F. found out about me, she said my parents disappeared during the fight, and believed to be dead. Last year I found out they were still alive, so we went on a mission to save them, and won. Now my parents are working on making our home liveable again, so I can finally sit on my throne."

"Who is Mrs. F.?

"That's our headmistress. Mrs. Faragonda." Flora said.

"During the fight, you said that you fought worse enemies before. Who could be worse than the Hunts-Clan?"

"Try the Trix sisters, Lord Darker and Baltor." Musa responded.

"Who, who and who?"

"Whoo whoo whoo, I thought you were a dragon not an owl." Stella said with a smile.

"I meant who are those people?"

"We know what you meant, but Stella is the comedian of the team. Anyway, the Trix sisters are three witches, named Icy, Stormy, and Darcy. They have been harassing us since our freshman year. Lord Darker was a dark wizard, who died trying to enslave the universe. Finally Baltor, he tried to enslave the universe too, but we defeated him as well. Then he dedicated his life to killing us, or more specifically me, but died by my hands." Bloom answered.

"Why was he trying to kill you?"

"He led the attack on Sparx, he wanted to kill everyone, but I survived. He viewed me as a failure on his part, so he tried to correct it."

TBC.

&

: I don't know the geography of New York, so if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

The American Winx Club

Chapter 2

"What are you here to research?" Jake asked Bloom.

"At one time, there were fairies like us on Earth, but they disappeared several centuries ago. Everyone believed they had died off, but recently we found traces of magic on Earth. We're here to find out the truth." Bloom answered.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Actually meeting you is very fortuitous for us. This will greatly help our work. We were planning to find and talk with magical creatures, and the first one we find knows how to find multiple magical creatures." Tecna commented.

"Well, Gramps and Fu Dog are better at finding magical creatures. On the bright side, you met them through me, so this will work for you. Aren't you worried about those bonded pixies revealing your magical nature?"

"Actually, NMB's can't see our pixies."

"Are you sure? Maybe people don't know how to react to seeing little flying people."

"Two years ago, I went to my adoptive mother to see if searching for my real parents woud upset her. Kiko, my pet rabbit, and Lockette, my bonded pixie, played tag with each other. My mom noticed this, but she asked who Kiko was playing with, because she couldn't see anyone but Kiko."

"Does your adoptive mother know?"

"That I'm magical?"

"Yeah."

"No, of course not." Bloom said sarcastically. "She believes I go to a school that doesn't allow any contact with the students. She also ignored the fact that I used magic _**IN FRONT OF HER**_ during spring break my freshman year."

"Now answer my question without the sarcasm please."

"My adoptive parents learned the truth the day they adopted me."

"And they never told you?"

"Dad found me in a fire in Gardenia. When he picked me up, the fire went out. He realized that somehow I had created the fire myself. The magic never came back until the day I met Stella. They were going to tell me when I met Stella, but I rushed off to Alfea so quick they didn't have time to tell me. They planned to tell me when I was older and able to accept that I lost my magic."

"And they allowed you to attend a school they never heard of?"

"That was my doing, I brought them close enough to the school so they could see the campus. Then I showed them the official school globe."

There was a bright flash of light, and six men appeared. "Sky, what are you doing here?" Bloom asked.

"We have a problem. There was a breakout from Light Haven."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but who got out?"

"The Trix sisters." Riven answered.

"That makes no sense. The Trix sisters were wearing magical restraining gear. They couldn't use their powers." Tecna commented.

"According to the only guard still alive, who died soon after, they were helped by a dragon with black scales, and tremendous power." Timmy answered.

"_**UH-OH!!**_ This is not good." Jake replied.

"You know this mystery dragon?" Bloom asked.

"Yes. He's the Dark Dragon, the badest of the badest enemies for all dragons. Only two dragons ever fought him and lived to tell the tale." Jake answered.

"Do you know if those dragons are still alive? We could really use their power and experience."

"Both of us are still alive. I'm one and Gramps is the other one. If your fighting the Dark Dragon, you'll most likely fight Chang too. She was with the World Dragon Council, but got lured into being a villan by the Dark Dragon."

"I think The Dark Dragon got them out so he could defeat you, Jake, and then what?" Stella asked.

"Take over the world."

"I didn't think dragons could travel between realms." Musa said.

"Normally we can't, but the Dark Dragon was exposed to very powerful dark forces. Those powers could enable him to create portals."

"Just how strong is he?" Flora asked.

"At his full strength, he is stronger then all the other dragons combined."

"How did you beat him?" Bloom asked.

"I managed to drive him away before he got to his full strength. With Chang and these Trix sisters, I don't know how I'll win."

"You won't have to fight him alone, I'll fight with you." Bloom volunteered.

"If you're going to fight, I'll be right beside you." Sky commented.

The Winx Club looked at each other. "Bloom, you've always been there for us, so we'll fight too." Stella said.

"We're heroes, so if you think we'll allow a group of girls to fight an enemy like the Dark Dragon without us, think again." Brandon said.

"I may not be a Red Fountain Grad, but if Layla fights, so do I." Nebu said.

"I appriciate the offer, but this is my fight not your's." Jake said.

"If the Trix are involved, then its our fight too." Bloom commented.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**The American Winx Club**

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I had personal problems and life issues to take care for first. And Now back to the Story**

**---------------------------------------**

"**Fu Dog, what do you know about fairies from another dimension?" Gramps asked a bulldog.**

"**Well, I remember my mother telling me about women who had wings and could cast magic, but they haven't been on earth for almost a millennium. I may be 600 years old, but I've never met one." The dog responded.**

"**Are they good or bad?"**

"**Typically, they are supposed to be good, but like I said I don't know for sure."**

"**Fu Dog, get in touch with your informants. Someone has to know something solid about these fairies."**

"**Right."**

****************************

"**I can't ask you for help, I'll deal with the Dark Dragon on my own." Jake said.**

"**Look, we're guardian fairies, we always fight dark creatures. This Dark Dragon recruited our old enemies the Trix, so you'll need our help." Bloom responded.**

"**How bad can three witches be?"**

"**Those 'three witches' almost took over the entire universe." Stella commented.**

"**Icy controls the powers of ice, Stormy controls the weather, and Darcy controls darkness and the mind." Tecna stated.**

"**Mind Control?"**

"**Don't worry, its nothing like, 'You will assassinate the President.' It's more like, 'I'm the only person you love, so you'll spy on your friends for me.' I temporally lost my boyfriend to her because of that tactic." Musa said.**

"**Enough of this, let's get started on our report. Jake, take us back to your grandpa's shop, please." Bloom requested.**

**I could, or I could take you to a real magical place, the Magus Bazaar. A magical shopping place."**

**The Winx girls felt a wave of magic. **

"**Did you feel that?" Bloom asked the other girls.**

"**Yes." They responded.**

"**Feel what?" Jake asked.**

"**There's another Fairy here." Bloom answered.**

"**Who?" **

"**We don't know. I've never felt this energy before."**

"**Could it be a fairy from earth?" Stella asked.**

"**I don't see how, unless she absorbed the ambient magical energy we left behind from our spells." Tecna responded.**

"**Huh?" Jake asked.**

"**Tecna and the other people from Zenith are super smart. Using our spells leaves a field of energy behind. This fairy could have drawn this magic into her body without realizing it. That might have reactivated her dormant powers." Bloom explained. **

"**Well, let's go to the Magus Bazaar." Jake said as he transformed into his dragon form. **

**The Winx grabbed a hold on their boyfriends and they all flew away. Jake led them to an empty alley.**

"**Wait, don't tell me, the Magus Bazaar is here. Nobody can see it because it is shrouded in magic." Bloom said.**

"**No, the only way to reach the Magus Bazaar is to ride the subway. There's a magic subway stop. Let's change back and board the subway."**

**They rode the subway and all of a sudden they were pulled through the roof of the train, and they saw they had arrived.**

"**Welcome to the Magus Bazaar." Jake called out. **

"**What the… an ogre? You have ogres here?" Bloom asked in near panic. She transformed and started to fly over to the ogre.**

"**Bloom, WAIT!" Jake shouted as he grabbed for her legs. "I won't allow you to attack an innocent ogre."**

"**Innocent? Ogres are never innocent."**

"**Look, I'm the magical protector of New York, that means I protect all who need it. That Ogre never did anything to you, so I won't allow you to attack him."**

"**Look with the exception of Knut, all ogres are evil.**

"**Bloom, you're confusing Magix with earth. Here people aren't evil unless they hurt an innocent person."**

"**Ogres are evil because they are raised to be aggressive to all non-ogres."**

"**That's not the way it is here, we dragons keep the peace all over the magical world. Thanks to us, ogres aren't raised to be evil."**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

The American Winx Club

Chapter 4

AN: sorry still dealing with issues.

"Sorry, reflex." Bloom said.

"It's ok. No harm, no foul." Jake responded. "Now about that fairy you mentioned, any idea about who she is?"

"Nope, we'll have to track down that wave of magical energy." Techna said.

"Hey look it's the oracle twins, Kara and Sara, hey you two." Jake called out.

"Hello, Jake, what brings you here?" Kara asked with a look of depression.

"Do you want us to tell you what is going to happen?" Sara asked cheerfully.

"Winx club meet the modern day descendents of the Oracle of Delphi."

"The who of what?" Stella asked.

"the Oracle of Delphi. The most famous fortune teller of the ancient greek world." Bloom answered.

"Hey you girls have some VERY, VERY, VERY hard fighting ahead of you." Sara said with a smile.

"And you will gain a new friend and some new powers. yippie." Kara said with a straight face.

"Weird. Why did they do that?" Techna asked.

"well as oracles they see the future and have to tell it." Jake responded.

"I meant why did she give us bad news with a smile."

"Oh that, well Kara only sees the good things and happiness lost all meaning for her so she is depressed. Her sister only sees the bad things, so any good news that comes her way, makes her all giggly."

"so basically it is a mental defence mechanism."

"Yes, I guess. What ever that means."

"Anyway Kara, we are here to learn more about magic here on earth. Maybe you could help." Bloom suggested.

"yeah whatever. What do you want to know?"

"Well, how do your powers work?"

"I don't know, I look at someone and a vision comes to me."

"so there is no spells used or something like that? Just you look at me?"

"Yes. correct."

Bloom nodded as she wrote it down. "Now how did you come by your powers?"

"One day I had a vision of something good happening to my best friend, and ever since i've been having those visions."

"Do you have any control over the visions?"

"None at ..." Kara stopped mid sentence. Bloom noticed both her and her sister were incased in ice.

"Hello pathetic pixies." said a voice from over head.

"ICY! This time, I'll make sure they throw away the key when they lock you up." Bloom responded

"When will you pathetic pixies learn you'll never beat us?" Darcy asked.

"We'll learn that the day you actually beat us. If memory serves you have lost every time to us." Musa said.

"You were just lucky before. this time we'll beat you." Stormy said.

"I'm surprised you weak witches never learned, you'll never have the power needed to beat the winx. According to my calculations, there is a better chance of Linfea to openly accept technology, then for you to beat us." Techna said.

"Let's take these witches down. DRAGON UP!" Jake said and became a dragon.

"So that Dark Dragon is right, We'll just slay this pathetic dragon." Icy said as she fired a beam of ice. Jake responded by breathing fire.

"Winx Enchantix!"

The Winx took to the air. "Fire arrow." Bloom said as she fired a thin line of fire through Icy's shoulder.

"Ice coffin!" Icy said as she fired a beam of concentrated ice at Bloom. A sphere of ice appeared where Bloom was. The sphere fell to the ground and smashed to pieces.

"Nice try Icy, you really should learn new attack spells, that one is getting very old." Bloom said as she appeared behind Icy and fired a blast of dragon fire into Icy's back.

"Electric twister!" stormy shouted and directed the tornado towards musa.

"Sonic rebounder!" Musa said as she sent the tornado back to Stormy. "and here's one from me. Double Sub Wolfer Blast." A sub wolfer appeared on each side of Stormy. and she was hit by the tornado and the sonic waves from the dual sub wolfers.

"optical darkness." Darcy said targeting Layla.

"Not this time you witch! morphix shield" Layla blocked the spell. "morphix ball." Layla fired a pink ball at ball struck darcy in the chest.

The witches heard a voice in their heads. "Get out of there. you won't win this fight. we need to regroup and plan a new attack."

"We can win this fight." Icy replied.

"you are out numbered 7 to 3 YOU HAVE NO CHANCE FALL BACK AND RETURN TO BASE!"

"We'll finish you off later pathetic pixies." the witches flew away.

"I almost have them free." Stella said as her hands glowed and she waved her hands over the oracle twins.

"So those are the Trix, they didn't seem to be so hard." Jake commented

"that was because we have fought them for three years, and know what to expect." Bloom explained. 


End file.
